


Rhodey Charms All The Starks

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Headcanon, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Rhodey is just the best, ask any of the Starklings, but she is his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Tony keeps Rhodey because he takes Tony in stride. Darcy adores Rhodey because he does the same for her.





	Rhodey Charms All The Starks

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from stumblr

James “Rhodey” Rhodes is one of Darcy’s favorite people. He meets and is adopted by Tony when they both go to MIT. This puts Tony in his mid teens and Darcy under ten. Rhodey is one of the only people that gets to meet all three Stark children as Starks.

Rhodey takes Tony as is, youth and intelligence and wild genius, which is how they end up friends. He takes Darcy the same way. He doesn’t look down on her for being a girl or a child or illegitimate and she adores him for it. When her interests don’t merge with her brothers’ he accepts it and is willing to listen to her babble about it anyway. In his opinion it’s not that different from listening to Tony babble about something he doesn’t fully understand.

They have a ritual of extremely serious fist-bumps that they try very hard not to laugh at. Rhodey is just as protective of Darcy as her brothers are but he’s also more willing to listen to her and take into account her own abilities. Because of this Rhodey sometimes finds himself stuck between her and Tony, at which point he does his best to diffuse the tension without actually picking sides.

In universes where Tony and Pepper aren’t in love, Darcy spends a lot of time wondering when Tony and Rhodey are going to figure out how to tell each other that they’re in love. The most frustrating part is that they both figured their own feelings out but refuse to share them. Darcy is seriously contemplating locking them in a closet or something with Jarvis and some of the Avengers help. She just really wants to be able to legally claim Rhodey as her brother, and she wants them to be happy.

Rhodey is the one who makes sure to keep her up to date when Tony is in Afghanistan. She ends up returning the favor by complaining to him about all the crazy things the Avengers get up to, and she always starts by telling him whether Tony is okay or not.


End file.
